


New Beginnings

by Tri42



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 17:20:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20877866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tri42/pseuds/Tri42
Summary: Scene from a balcony





	New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Been kicking this around and decided to drop it on tumblr last night. This is not betad and probably has a plethora of grammatical and punctuation mistakes.

I’d like to call myself the Captains favorite, but we all know it’s Harry. For whatever reason she decided I was worth a second chance. I still, to this day, don’t know what made her decide to stick her neck out for me. 

Some might say it was our similar family life. Growing up Starfleet is one thing, but growing up in admiralty is a whole other planet. Our paths crossed a few times, especially once my father took an interest in her career.

Some might say she felt she owed it to me, after halo comets.

I like to think it was my charming personality. And the fact that she didn’t put up with my shit.

Regardless, I’ve felt a sense of loyalty to her. I’ve felt a need to prove her right for giving me that chance. 

Which is why I often look for her in a room. I know it was never my job to “take care of her”, but I felt a need to make sure she knew I cared and saw her. Not as just the captain, but as Kathryn.

Tonight is no different, yet everything has changed. For the first time in 7 years, I’m searching a ballroom on earth for a woman that has yearned for this moment. And she’s nowhere to be found after making her standard greetings. 

I excuse myself from B’Elanna and we exchange a knowing look. She too is wondering where our beloved captain is. We had talked about how these past few weeks had been a bit off. We thought it was because of Miral and the chaos of getting home. But the air was thick with something we could quite put our finger on. It permeated on the bridge and hovered over the center chairs.

I make my way towards the balcony and see her sitting on a bench facing away from the ballroom. It’s a beautiful night in San Francisco and it’s so clear that you can see out into the bay from our ballroom. Starfleet really pulled out all the stops for us. Before I reach her, I sense that someone else is watching and look to my right. Chakotay is standing off to the side of Seven but his eyes are on Kathryn. He looks almost upset tinged with sadness. He makes eye contact with me, and I give him the coldest look to disdain I could muster. He has no right to be angry and I quickly look away and push the door open to go to Kathryn.

I feel the emotion before I hear her cries. I never thought I’d see Kathryn Janeway in this state. Ever.

Yet here we are and I have no idea what to do.

She tenses when she hears my approach and begins to wipe the tears away, but nothing could hide her overwhelming sadness and grief that I see on her face. I see pure brokenness and there’s no mask I can muster to giver her support. I simply put my arm around her and her head rests on my shoulder. She begins to sob again and I hold her closer. She needs to let go of 7 years of pent up emotion and stress. She needs to let go of broken promises and let downs. She needs to let go of the depression that’s overtaken her these past few years as the captain had pushed Kathryn to the bottom. She needs to let go of a love she thought she’d never want or need.

Slowly her tears and muffled cries fade, and she begins to calm next to me. I look down at her and for the first time in all the time I’ve known her, she looks lost.

“I don’t know who to be without him,” She finally says.

I nod and give her time to finish.

“I thought we made a promise to give this a try once we got home. Maybe it was all in my head. Maybe I didn’t tell him enough. But somewhere along the way we grew apart, and I don’t know how to fix it. He would have married her if we’d stayed out there. It was a bitter relationship they had. And I’m sitting here wondering if we’re too late. Have we already crossed the point of no return...

“Him walking in with her was the final straw, Tom. I won’t stand in his way anymore, but damnit we had a deal!” She screams.

She leans back into me and I’m trying to figure out what to say to make this right for her.

The words finally come.

“Maybe this is your fork in the road. I think you need to ask yourself what it is that you want and how much can you give right now. He may be with her tonight, but he couldn’t keep his eyes off of you. I can still feel his death glare on me as we sit here. He wants to be here. He wants to be the one you’re leaning on, but he doesn’t know what you want. Do I think he’s scum for choosing her right now? Yes. But I don’t think your story is done. He needs you to turn the page and decide where to go. You both have waited so long, and if there’s anyone on this ship who deserves a happy ending, it’s you.”

“And if he doesn’t want me anymore?” She quietly says.

“Then you begin your next chapter without him and choose happiness. But I doubt that will be the case as he’s standing right behind us.” I look down and smile knowingly at her. 

She backs away and allows me to get up but she stays seated looking away. As I meet come toe to toe with Chakotay, he looks at me apologetically. I nod and say “don’t screw this up. She deserves more.” He nods and walks to her.

As I walk away, I hear him apologize.

When I get back to B’Elanna she asks me if everything’s alright. I raise my glass and say “to new beginnings” as I look out towards the balcony.

**Author's Note:**

> I love the Tom and Janeway relationship. He seems to be the one to be most protective of her next to Chakotay. Would love reviews and thoughts!


End file.
